Stay
by Zlhna
Summary: One-Shot. Bella takes care of Jake when he comes back injured from a fight with Victoria. J/B


I ran out of the house when I heard the pack return. Jacob was just emerging out of the woods when I stepped out of the door. He was breathing heavily, shoulders bent. I could see his injuries, healing already, but still visible. They must have been very bad to still look as fresh as they did. I ran up to him and slid under his arm. I knew I wouldn't be able to support his weight, but his arm hung heavy over my shoulders and I put an arm around his waist.

"What happened?" I asked Sam. I couldn't keep the fear out of my voice.

"We almost had her. Almost. I'm getting sick of that word. We've got to get her next time because she's getting smarter and smarter, remembering all our defensive moves." Sam was angry.

"Go home to Emily," I told him. "I'll take care of Jake."

"He just needs rest," Sam told me as he and the others began to retreat into the darkness.

I led Jacob inside and he didn't resist. We moved through the dark house without turning on any lights.

"Where's Billy?" Jacob mumbled.

"Asleep. He said I could stay and wait up for you." I replied, leading him toward his room.

Jacob collapsed on the bed, his hand on his forehead. I climbed up next to him, and leaned over him so that I could look into his face. There were still clear red marks where he had been bitten repeatedly.

"It kills me that this is happening because of me," I groaned and my fingers drifted carefully over his injuries.

"It's worth it," he said and gave a little smile. His heavy arm slung over my waist so I was clamped to his chest. "Especially if I get to come back here and have you take care of me."

"Come here, sit up a minute," I told him. He pulled himself up with some effort and I sat next to him. I grabbed the hem of his shirt and he looked at me curiously.

"I want to see if you've been hurt anywhere else," I explained, and pulled his shirt up over his head.

It was even worse. There were bite marks all over his chest and back. I threw the shirt on the floor. He watched me examine the forming scars. I gently ran my fingers over each of them. His muscles tightened under each spot my fingers rested. I ran my hand over his smooth back, feeling where she had gotten him.

His hand reached up and lifted my chin so I'd look at him. "I'm okay," he promised. He gave me a small smile. My fingers moved to drift over his jaw, then his cheek, and finally they ghosted over his lips.

"I was so afraid," I whispered. My fingers were trembling.

"You're safe, I won't let her harm you," he murmured as he pulled me against his chest, cradling me.

"Not for me, for you!" I corrected quickly. "I just kept on thinking, 'What would I do if something happened? What would I do if he didn't come back? Jake, my heart would break."

His strong arms tightened around me. "It would?" he asked tentatively.

I could feel his steady breath in my hair, and hear his thundering heart. "Yes," I admitted.

We sat there for a moment, my mind racing. I was intensely aware of him and my heart felt it would burst. This is it, I thought. Slowly, incrementally, I turned my head and pressed my lips to his hot skin. He became very still, but his heartbeat quickened instantly. I felt my own do the same.

He shifted away to look at me. His face was filled with disbelief. His eyes questioned me. He raised a tentative hand to brush his fingers over my cheek. He was trembling now. His face was so open. It revealed the loneliness and longing he tried so hard to keep hidden, but it was pouring forth from his eyes.

"I'm going to kiss you," he whispered, warned.

I tilted my face upward toward him. His lips were soft as they brushed against mine. The second time they connected more firmly. He was soft and warm. I didn't know kissing could be like this. Our lips molded together. The third time he took my bottom lip between his. I liked the way he tasted. It was a simple, gently kiss, but when we pulled apart reluctantly, we were both breathing more heavily.

"That," pause. breath, "was incredible." He sighed with a huge smile on his face, his eyes closed, and fell back onto the bed.

I smiled and kissed his forehead, "I'll check on you tomorrow morning," I promised and climbed off the bed. He was quick, and pulled me back next to him, tucking me under his arm securely against his body. "If you leave, I'll wake up and know this was a dream. Some pain-induced hallucination trying to kill me."

"I promise, it's not a dream," I assured him, kissing his arm, which tightened around me in response.

"This is too good to be true," he grinned.

"You'll see me tomorrow, and then you'll know it's not," I laughed, and attempted to extract myself from his hold. I sat up, and he did, too, putting his hand on my cheek and resting his forehead against mine.

"Stay," he pleaded in a whisper.

"I want to. You don't know how much," I whispered back. I closed my eyes. I loved the way he smelled. I loved the feel of his breath on my face and his hand on my cheek.

"But," I added rationally, "werewolf or not, Charlie would kill you."


End file.
